The present disclosure relates to a reference voltage generating apparatus and method, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for generating a low reference voltage having low power consumption characteristics.
Since driving voltages of logic circuits for large scale integrated circuits (LSICs), are becoming lower, reference voltages needed for integrated circuits (ICs) also become lower.
The reference voltages of the IC may be influenced by semiconductor process variations or temperature variations.
Also, ICs used in small electronic devices such as mobile devices demand low power consumption and minimum circuit size. As such, circuits that generate low reference voltages at low power consumption and which are not influenced by process or temperature variations are desirable.